


Mirror Conversations

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, One Shot, Romance, Superpower Magic Swap, two way mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: After the Weasley Twins interfere, Sirius and Darcy are forced to get to know one another through a set of Two Way Mirrors.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Darcy Lewis
Series: Make the Dust Fly [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Mirror Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to posting some drabbles and one-shots that I wrote for Marvelously Magical's Roll-a-Thon back in November. Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight. 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly to beta this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #RollADrabble February 2019: Darcy/Sirius/Superpower/Magic Swap and #MMFBingo19 Square I3: Two Way Mirrors

It was a rather strange sensation having your magic transferred out of your body, Sirius had to admit. Definitely not something that he would suggest for anyone to do. Ever. It was also quite interesting having a multitude of information about Muggle technology suddenly manifest inside your brain. Overwhelming even.

Alas, that was what happened when he and Darcy had met for the first time. His magic had left his body, and her knowledge of technology had found its way inside his brain. It was all due to that blasted potion the Weasley twins slipped into their drinks at the holiday party. Two weeks later and they were still stuck like this.

Smirking, Sirius imagined the revenge he would get on those two.

"What are you smirking about?" Darcy's voice broke through the haze of his mind. Refocusing on the Two-Way mirror in his lap, Sirius turned the smirk into a sincere smile. "Oh, just plotting some revenge on a few red-headed menaces."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's not that bad."

"Have you managed to stop blowing things up with your wand yet?"

"You mean your wand?" she countered. When Sirius merely wiggled his eyebrows, she sighed and added, "No."

Laughing, Sirius relaxed on his bed. Shifting his pillows so that he could be more comfortable, he decided to tease his new friend some more. "I don't think you're trying hard enough to control the magic."

"If I didn't have to be on this seminar with Jane right now," she said, eyes narrowed, "I would smack you in the back of your head."

"Now, that's not very kind of you," Sirius said, his eyes crinkled in mirth.

"I didn't ask for this… And for the record, Hermione told me all about how the wand chooses the wizard. This wand chose you, not me." Darcy huffed and then appeared to roll onto her stomach. Her dark, curly hair now flowed around her face.

"Well, hopefully, the twins can come up with a potion to reverse this soon, and we'll be back to normal," Sirius explained while watching Darcy's face. He'd come to enjoy their mirror conversations, and would ultimately miss her face when this ended.

"Those bloody twins and their twisted tricks," Darcy groused for the umpteenth time.

"Come on now," Sirius smirked again. "How were they supposed to know their original antidote would only work on two magical people and not Muggles?"

"Oh, you know, maybe they should have TESTED IT BEFORE PUTTING IT IN OUR CUPS," she screamed.

Sirius flinched and held the mirror quite a bit away from his face, all while trying not to burst into laughter. That would surely only infuriate her even further. When she was calm, Sirius calmly said, "Feel better?"

"Can I reach through this mirror and smack you?" Darcy inquired cheekily, her fist held high.

"Sorry, Doll, you can only do that in person," Sirius said and then paused. "Actually…"

"Actually what?" Darcy snapped.

"After this ordeal, would you be interested in having dinner with me?" Sirius practically held his breath waiting for her answer. It had been a long, long time since he'd felt any interest toward a woman. Darcy was fiery and humourous… Definitely right up his alley.

Darcy seemed to settle down and take a deep breath. When she glanced back into the mirror, there was almost a genuine smile gracing her plump lips. "Fine. After I get my technology skills back and no longer have to deal with this blasted wand," Darcy said with a sigh. "Sure, we can do dinner or something."

Sirius couldn't help but smile. "Sounds great. I'll even let you pick the restaurant." In the background, Sirius heard Jane talking to Darcy. "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah," Darcy replied and rolled her eyes. "Jane wants to go over some spec or some nonsense."

She seemed hesitant to say goodbye, so Sirius helped her out. "Same time tomorrow night?"

She smiled. "Okay. Talk to you then. Goodnight." Then the mirror went dark, presumably because Darcy flipped it over onto the bed.

As Sirius tucked his own mirror into his bedside stand, he had to admit that maybe, just maybe, the twins hadn't entirely screwed up too badly.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
